


By Your Side

by BethsAnatomy



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethsAnatomy/pseuds/BethsAnatomy
Summary: Prompt: Dani goes to McKinley, in hopes of comforting and surprising Santana. She listens to Santana singing "If I Die Young" and followers her after the breakdown. (this takes place during "The Quarterback" episode) One-Shot





	By Your Side

Dani walked the unfamiliar halls of McKinley High, wanting to be supportive of what Santana was going through. Dani had never lost a friend, but she could only imagine the heartache that came with it and wanted to help her girlfriend as much as possible. She didn't tell Santana she was coming to Lima, knowing very well that Santana would put up a fight and tell her not to come. But how could she not? How could she not support the person she cared about?

She followed the instructions to the choir room that were giving to her by the main office. As she passed a door she peeked in, hoping it would be the room she was looking for. She paused, looking at the small printed out map again and sighed. Dani was about to turn back around when she heard something. She knew it was Santana's voice, and it echoed through the empty hallways. She followed it until she reached a door were she paused, leaned against the wall and quietly listened.

Santana's voice was beautiful, even with it cracking, a sign of her clearly trying not to cry. Dani leaned her head in the doorway to notice Santana standing in front of her friends, clenching her chest as she sung. Santana stopped singing, as she broke down and cried. Dani took a step into the choir room, wanting to comfort her girlfriend, but pulled back when she saw the group walk up to Santana. Dani's heart instantly broke when she heard Santana scream and watched her run out of the other door, down the hall.

Dani followed her girlfriend into a theatre where she saw Santana sitting on the edge of the stage, crying. She entered the room and quietly walked down the stairs, Santana never looking up.

"Hi," Dani's voice broke through the silence as Santana's head shot up.

"What are you doing here?" Santana turned her head away, frantically wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"I came here for you," Dani moved closer to Santana. She hopped up onto the stage and rested her hand on Santana's knee, "Are you okay?"

"I'm crying, does it look like I'm okay?"

Dani slowly moved her hand off Santana's knee. She sat there, not really knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry,"

"No, I'm sorry. It's not your fault, I shouldn't have snapped at you," Santana reached over and held Dani's hand in her own, "It's just, Finn was one of the first people to understand me and accept me and tell me that who I am is okay. And I treated him like crap for most of the time we knew each other. I'm such a cold hearted bitch,"

"No you're not,"

Santana just laughed as Dani handed her a tissue. She wiped her eyes dry and smiled at her girlfriend, thankful she was there.

"I'm not?"

"No. You're funny, talented and smart and warm-hearted. I think you put on this tough image because you're afraid to let people in. You're scared to let people see who you really are. And honestly, you shouldn't be because you are one of the most incredible human beings I have ever met."

"Oh wow," Santana nudged Dani's side with her elbow, "You really know how to butter a girl up."

"Don't sell yourself short."

Santana rested her head on Dani's shoulder as Dani wrapped her arm around her girlfriend. They sat together on the stage, Santana trying desperately not to cry again and Dani humming a tune.

"Do you think I could get a few minutes alone?" Santana asked, raising her head and looking into Dani's eyes.

"Yeah of course," Dani kissed Santana on the cheek and stood up, "If you need anything-"

"Thank you,"

Dani walked away leaving Santana on the stage alone. When she closed the door she heard her crying again. Worried she waited until she saw Kurt walking down the hall.


End file.
